1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an autonomous driving system that performs autonomous driving control of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As a driving assistance device that performs driving assistance control for assisting a driver in driving a vehicle, a device is known that provides the information to the driver to indicate, in advance, that the driving assistance control will be interrupted when the reliability of driving assistance control is expected to decrease due to a road environment in which it becomes difficult to recognize white lines in a place such as a tunnel (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-205805 (JP 2003-205805 A)).
Development of autonomous driving control is underway to allow a vehicle to travel without the driver performing the driving operation. When performing autonomous driving control, a travel plan that causes the vehicle to travel toward the destination is generated from the map information.